


In The Spirit World

by NanoIsHuge



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epilogue, F/F, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoIsHuge/pseuds/NanoIsHuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Spirit World, Korra and Asami can finally have the conversation they've been looking forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Spirit World

“So, ah, here we are, the spirit world.” 

We’d actually been there for about five seconds, but I had found Asami’s eyes too mesmerising to look away from. It took a concerted effort to break away from her eyes, and to let go of one of her hands and gesture expansively, as if I had prepared this whole world for her.

She was blushing as she looked away from me, and gazed around at her surroundings for the first time.

“It’s amazing! I’ve… I’ve never seen anything like it!”

_It’s not half as amazing as you Asami_ , I wanted to say _._ _No Korra, cool, suave, that’s how you’re going to play this._

“Yep. It’s just so… spirity, right?”

_THAT was playing it cool? Come on Korra. You fought Kuvira to a standstill. You stopped a direct shot from a super weapon. You got over your fear of Zaheer. But put you next to a pretty girl, and you panic._

I’ve always been pretty good at berating myself. They try not to tell Avatars what they are until they were sixteen, but I’ve been bending three elements for as long as I could walk. Hiding what I am wasn’t much of an option.

_Or, rather, hiding that you’re the Avatar wasn’t much of an option. You managed to hide at least one thing._

So as you can see, I have a well-developed internal monologue, always ready to pick on my insecurities and bring up every little thing I do wrong. I think it’s because I’ve lived my whole life wondering if I was good enough to be the Avatar. It has gotten a lot less cutting though. Now that I’ve come to peace with who I am, and learned how to learn from my mistakes it’s pretty much stopped. Unfortunately, pretty much is a long shot from completely.

I realized that I’d been silent for a few seconds after saying that. Asami was looking at me a bit oddly.

“Korra, are you okay?”

I bit my lip for a second, ready to tell her everything, but I couldn’t muster the nerve to say what I was feeling.

“Totally fine! Never been better! Come on, I’ll show you some great mountains!”

I took a step forward and tugged on her hand a bit. Asami pulled back on my hand, forcing me to turn and face her. 

“Korra.” She raised an eyebrow. “You seem really nervous. Is everything all right? If you’ve seen some dangerous spirit and we have to leave you don’t have to pretend for my sake.”

On one hand, Asami was too perceptive by half. On the other… She really did know me well. I could feel the blush colouring my cheeks. The first time I’d seen her after three years, she’d made me blush right away. She seemed to have a knack for it. 

“It’s not that! We’re perfectly safe. It’s just… I’m… That is to say…”

_Come on Korra you can do this_. Asami was looking right into my eyes. I didn’t seem to have her knack for reading expressions, or maybe it was just that hers was so complicated. Hope, fear, something else perhaps?

“It’sjustyou’rereallysmartandpretty andIreallylikeyou andIhopethat’sokay”

_Well at least you said it, even if the delivery could have used work._

I haven’t been able to conclusively prove that my inner monologue is Raava, but if I ever get proof, I will be tempted to pull that spirit out of me. Or at least give it a lecture about politeness.

I looked down while confessing, which meant I now had to muster the nerve to look back up at her face and gauge her reaction. I’m pretty sure I was much less scared when I was dodging laser blasts and fighting a giant robot.

She was smiling. I let that sink in for a second. She was smiling! It was a mischievous smile, but I didn’t care about that. Mischievous was good. Mischievous meant playful, mischievous… actually, mischievous looked really cute on Asami. 

“I’m sorry Korra, you’re talking too fast, and I couldn’t hear you.” 

Her smile had grown to approximately twice the size of her face.

I grabbed her other hand, and leaned in towards her.

“Asami, I really like you. Not just as a friend, although I’m so, so glad to have you as my friend. I’d like to date you, I mean if that’s okay.”

I may have lacked some confidence, but in my defence, I was still new to this. Even despite all the evidence, part of my brain still couldn’t believe that she’d like me. It was so far outside of my experience, so far outside of what happened in every story and what everyone talked about. I had come to accept it as a part of who I was. But I didn't yet know that everyone else would too. 

When she leaned in to meet me, and our lips met, I knew at least one other person accepted it. And I was pretty sure I had permission to date her.

With a deft hook of her foot, she tripped me backwards. I used airbending to cushion our fall.

It was while before we began to explore the spirit world. We had more important things to explore first.


End file.
